Worldwide Secrets
by MindAboveMadness
Summary: Every nation has secrets, whether they know them or not. But the Ancients know, and they're damn tired of watching their old charges bumble around like blind kittens. So, like good meddling caretakers from the beyond, they interfere in the form of magic, a book, and locked escape routes. (A Diary of Nations fanfiction. Warning: some dark themes) (Part of the Worldwide Series)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to another one of my Hetalia fics! **

**Just to warn you, there will be heavy subjects in this fanfiction, including:**

**\- Genocide (both of the Holocaust and non-Holocaust variety) **

**\- World War Two in general**

**\- Wars in general**

**\- Self-Harm**

**\- Suicide**

**\- Possible mentions of torture**

**\- General Trauma **

**There will also be happy subjects in this fanfiction, including: **

**\- Family Fluff**

**\- Romance **

**\- Unexpected Friendships**

**\- Unexpected Characters **

**-Unexpected Relationships **

**There will be my usual subjects and shenanigans in this fanfiction: **

**\- Breaking up the FACE Family**

**\- Me hating on England's parenting of America specifically **

**\- How much historical context is too much historical context?**

**\- Me playing around with the personification of America again**

**\- Family relationships **

**\- Showing that the personifications have indeed changed in personality over time**

**\- Loving Latvia with all my heart and soul because he is a precious boy. **

**But again, this fanfiction will get dark. I've written chapters 1-12 and there are already mentions of genocide, war, and death, all referring to different topics. Sensitive subjects will be brought up and I am trying my best to do them justice. I will not be able to accurately represent everything though. **

**Please be respectful to myself and to your fellow readers. While I will be mentioning a few key events in history, there are people who's friends and family may have been affected by said event, please keep this in mind. Similarly, with the non-historical topics that I will be touching on, they halos have affected people either personally or through a friend of family member. **

**It's okay to joke around and stuff in the comments (please do), but keep it at appropriate times. **

**Without further ado: the short and anticlimactic Prologue/ Teaser!**

"Alright Greece, do you have the book?"

"In my hand."

"Egypt, Scandinavia, Britannia, and Dacia, are you all ready to perform the spell?"

"Yes."

"Mhm."

"Of course."

"Yep!"

"Good. Kievan Rus, Native America, are they all in the meeting room?"

"Da!"

"Perfect. Prepare the spell."


	2. The Arrival

As usual, the world meeting was chaos. Well, it was almost a world meeting. A majority of the African and Middle Eastern nation's were missing. There was a scheduling conflict and those two world regions had other meetings.

Regardless of the missing world regions, the mostly-world meeting was in chaos, as expected. On most days, Germany would have reigned in the off-task nations, but the meeting is scheduled to be over soon and he simply can't bring himself to care.

The nations' shouts of annoyance and anger suddenly turn into shouts of surprise as a blinding white light envelops the room. As the light fades to reveal several silhouettes, all of the nation's fall silent for a few precious seconds before:

"Mum?!"

"Vati?!"

"Nonno!"

"Mom?"

"¿Tía?"

"Far?"

"матері?!"

"μητέρα?"

"Nations of the world!" A rough, German-accented voice, even harsher than Germany's announces, quieting the assembly of nations. "We are a select few of the Ancients, nations of a time long ago! We have come with but one goal; to give you this. Greece, if you will."

Ancient Greece steps forward after Germania finishes, a large, thick book in hand. "This tome contains family trees and observations written by us and our fellow Ancients, as well as your own diary entries." As she places it on the table, a dark-haired, dark-skinned woman dressed in traditional Native American garb speaks from behind her.

"Take heed young ones: this is not an easy journey. Secrets will be shared, truths will come to light, distressing topics will be discussed. Tears shall be shed, and trust may be broken. However, if you do not take this journey, the path you travel instead will lead to destruction."

"We can't just let you stand by as you are. We hope you will forgive us for these invasions of your privacy, but we knew that if we didn't intervene, none of these problems would be fixed." Grandpa Rome speaks, regret in his tone.

"Once we leave, it will become impossible to leave this floor of the building until the book is finished. Depending on how long this will take, a hallway of bedrooms with nameplates will appear," Dacia announces.

"Fifteen minutes," Ancient Egypt warns.

"Perfect," a woman who looks similar to Ukraine speaks. "Then we have enough time to speak with our children again."

The ancient nations disperse towards their descendants.

Ancient Greece goes to Greece and Cyprus, pulling the two into a hug.

Ancient Rome surrounds himself with his grandkids: North and South Italy, Spain, Portugal and France.

Scandinavia and Germania group together, the two having shared descendants in Sweden, Denmark, and Norway. Germania also has Germany, Prussia, Lichtenstein, Switzerland, Austria, and the Netherlands as his children. Scandinavia hugs Finland and her eyes tear at Iceland, the once-babe having grown so much.

Dacia takes in the sights of Romania and Moldova with pride.

Britannia brings her island children of Scotland, Ireland, Wales, England, and Northern Ireland together.

Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus are greeted by Kievan Rus, who smiles proudly at her children.

Native America speaks quietly with Canada, America, and Mexico.

While the families are reuniting briefly, Ancient Egypt calls most of Central/Eastern Europe (with the exception of Hungary, Moldova, Macedonia, Romania, and Greece) and all of South and Central America forward.

"You are all free to go if you'd like as we don't have much for you. While important in their own rights, I think you all can agree when I say that your secrets won't start another world war."

The gathered nations agree and after exchanging a few pleasantries, leave the meeting hall.

Then, Ancient Egypt opens a portal, bringing her own son into the meeting hall. As the other Ancients finish with their children and grandchildren, Ancient Egypt fills her son in on what's he's missed before hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry to say, but we must leave," Britannia announces. She, Dacia, Scandinavia, and Ancient Egypt start chanting.

A bright light fills the room once more, and the Ancients disappear back into the afterlife.

Dutifully ignoring all of the lingering tears, Germany picks up the thick book left behind by the Ancients.

"I suppose we read now."

**A/N**

**So the remaining nations are: **

**Mexico, America, Canada.**

**Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland.**

**Germany, Prussia, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein.**

**The Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg. **

**France, Spain, Portugal, North & South Italy.**

**Japan, China, South Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam, Hong Kong, Macau. **

**Belarus, Russia, Ukraine.**

**Poland, Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia. **

**Egypt, Cyprus, Greece, Turkey, Macedonia. **

**Romania, Moldova. **

**Australia, New Zealand.**

**England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Northern Ireland. **

**(+ several micronations, but the other nations don't know that)**

**Welcome to Headcannon Hell. Enjoy your stay. **


	3. Families

"I suppose we read now," Germany says, picking up the book. Everyone migrates back to their seats, and for once the meeting hall is completely silent. Germany begins to read.

_"We've decided to start you out with your family trees as many of you may be unaware of your personal parentage. Given the nature of nations, that's a high possibility._

_"To the nations of the United Kingdom: All of you but England are children of Celt and Britannia. England, you are the son of Britannia and-"_

Germany stops, blinking at the rest of the sentence. "_Britannia and Germania. Prussia is the only surviving nation who knew of this. _England, were you aware of this?"

The Englishman glances at Prussia, the two having a silent conversation before nodding.

"Yes, I was."

Germany nods before continuing to read, though he's obviously still distracted.

"_England, Germany, Prussia, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Switzerland, the Netherlands, Belgium, and Luxembourg are all children or grandchildren of Germania. _

_"(Austria could possibly be related to Rome, but no one knows for sure.) Most of the Germanics are "poof babies", meaning they just appeared in Germania's territory."_

"Kesesesese," Prussia laughs. "Vati sure got around!" Chuckles and laughter are heard around the room.

"_Next is Gaul, the mother of France, Belgium, Luxembourg, and the Netherlands._

_"Spain and Portugal are the sons of Iberia. _

_"Macedonia, Greece and Cyprus are the sons of Ancient Greece and Macedon, the Macedonian Empire. _

_"Egypt is the son of Ancient Egypt and Macedon. _

_"Veneziano and Romano are the poof sons of Western Rome. _

_"Rome became the Grandpa of the Mediterranean after conquering it and the Mediterranean nations."_

Germany pauses as everyone lets the information sink in.

"Ve~ The Mediterranean family is complicated." Italy Veneziano comments, earning snorts of amusement from Turkey and China.

"Try watching it all happen. You were nightmares," Turkey announces, leaning back in his chair.

Egypt, Greece, Cyprus, and Macedonia converse quietly, not having known of their relations before today. With that in the background, Germany continues the page.

"_Dacia is the mother of Moldova and Romania. Kievan Rus and Byzantium are the mother and father of Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine. Kievan Rus also looked over the Baltic's and Poland in their youth after Baltia died. _

_"Speaking of the Baltic's, their parents are Baltia and Aestii. Aestii is also Prussia's mother, making all four nations siblings."_

There's a bit of silence as Germany stops to register this. Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia stare at Prussia who stares back. Several things are left unspoken as Germany starts to read again.

_"Finland is the son of Sámi and Hungary is the daughter of Magyar but after their respective parents died, they were taken in by Scandinavia and Germania._

_"No one really remembers who Poland's parents are, but Magyar or Aestii probably had something to do with him. Sorry kid._

_"We have no clue as to the Asian nations, but from what China used to tell us, they were poof babies as well, with the exception of Hong Kong and Macau._

"That's the end," Germany reports. England takes the book from him, skimming over it.

"Wait, there's a bit more. The Ancients say that North and South America would be covered in observations later, but that all of them are partially related to their land's natives and their conquerors."

**A/N: **

**These are all headcannons. You're welcome for the confusion. Like,,, this entire fic is just a headcannon dump.**

**Just know that A LOT of the Eurpoean nations are related. And I'm throwing cannon out the window w/ some character a because I can. **


	4. Children Revealed

"Would you mind if I continued reading?" England asks Germany, who shakes his head.

"Nien, not at all."

England nods and clears his throat before reading.

_"All nations, regardless of gender have the ability to become pregnant and give birth. One such case is with China and his children Macau and Hong Kong."_

China glares at the book in England's hands with a light blush.

"_Both regions were birthed by China after he had relations with England and Portugal." _

"Aiya..." China groans, head in his hands. "I was hoping to tell them on my terms, you stupid book." The ancient nation mutters.

"China?" Hong Kong and Macau say together, staring at their apparent parent.

"You're my-?" Hong Kong asks, unsure of the proper title. China sighs, looking to his sons.

"Opium and Portugal call me your mum," China breathes out a laugh and England and Portugal chuckle. "I don't care which title you give me."

"Well you did birth them, Yao," Portugal comments with a small smile. England nods in agreement.

"Wait," Hong Kong says, looking to England. "So he's my mum, and you're my dad?"

"Righto," England agrees. "Let's continue with this, if it's alright. We can talk more later?" At China and Hong Kong's nods, he continues with reading. "It appears that this is a diary entry."

"_Dear Diary,_

_France seems to be under the impression that I have a problem. Wanting to take in young nations and rear them in a safe environment unlike the one I grew up in is not a problem. Surely France remembers the world we grew up in, not knowing our parents for long before they faded. He compares me to Rome with the way I "horde" children. Is wanting to raise these nations a problem? I think not!_

• _Arthur."_

"You were hardly one to talk, France," Belgium laughs. "With all of your little colonies!"

"This was before Angleterre hit me over the head with a large book and cussed me out, screaming the same things written in that diary." France defends himself pitifully.

"You were being an idiot," England huffs before continuing to read.

"_Diary, _

_Angleterre hit me with a book after I compared him to Rome. He obviously didn't understand what I was saying. Rome fell after his Empire got too big for him, after he took in so many of us nations. Does Angleterre not see that the same could happen to him?_

• _Francis"_

"You had a lovely way of showing your concern, Francis," England says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You scone-burning bastard! That was a sincere diary entry and you ruined it!" France exclaims.

"Oh shut up you cheesy monkey," the British Gentleman brushes France off. The Frenchman takes the book from England and begins to read despite the latter's protests.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Norge has been gone for a lot longer than he usually is on these voyages. He took Island with him too. There's nothing wrong with his land, so he's not dead, but I'm worried. _

• _Matthias_

"This is when Norge found Vinland!" Denmark exclaims, providing context to the entry France read.

Two chairs clatter to the ground at this announcement. Everyone looks to America and Canada, the North American brothers on the ground.

"Norway and Iceland found Vinland?" America asks in shock.

"Then that means..." Canada speaks, unheard by everyone but America.

"Yes," Norway confirms in his usual monotone. "It would be in Modern-Day Canada, but-" the ex-Viking cuts himself off, titling his head downwards. The other nations understand this gesture and lower their heads in respect as well.

"Wait..." America looks at Canada in confusion while addressing Norway. "You're saying that Vinland is dead? But-"

"But I'm Vinland!" Canada exclaims, once more unheard by the nations in the room. The Northern nation is visibly upset, with tearful eyes and clenched fists.

"Yes, America," England says in exasperation, unaware of Canada's reaction.

"Please be respect...ful..." France attempts to chastise the two bickering nations. The former French Empire trails off as he reads the page before him.

"What is it?" England asks, leaning to read over France's shoulder, leading surprise to bloom on his face. The gathered nations are looking at France expectantly as he clears his throat to begin reading again.

"_Dear Diary,_

_My people found my origins recently! There was a Viking settlement discovered off the coast of Newfoundland! They think it's one of the settlements of Vinland! A few more have been unearthed in my country, and one in the northernmost part of America too! I wonder... Does this explain those memories? Could the Nordics have been my first family? Are they the blondes in my memories? If they are, do they remember me? Why did they leave? I have so many questions... _

• _Matthew_

"Matthew? Who's Matthew?" Was the general consensus of the room.

"Canada!" America speaks up. "Y'know, the giant land mass above me? My brother Mattie? The second largest country in the world?"

Confusion still fills most of the room, but several countries remember who America is talking about. In the silence, Canada speaks up, just loud enough to be heard.

"I'm the scary hockey nation, eh." Like magic, most of the remaining countries are reminded of their silent companion.

"Wait," Finland speaks up. "So does that mean that Canada is Vinland?" Silence falls over the room, several eyes locked on the Canadian.

"There's a note here, if you would let France finish, you bloody wankers," England grumbles before France continues to read.

"_Nations, _

_If it has not already been made clear, Canada is in fact Vinland. His memories of the time have been tampered with by a spell, which is why he can't remember._

• _The Ancients"_

**A/N: Sorry about any previous misspellings. In the future they should be few and far-between. Please don't repeatedly bring them to my attention though, as it tends to get annoying quickly. More than one person has done this, but most of them were anon comments that I deleted. The comments of trolls like those will be deleted ^J^**

**So to those of you who like the term "poof babies", I actually got that off of two series of Ancientalia cosplay panels done by the YouTube channel Cos-Space Films. If you're interested there's two series of four videos from Sakura Con 2016 and Sakura Con 2017. They're worth the watch. Also on YouTube are the Ancientalia cosplay panel videos "Hetalia: Ancient Spice Panel" and "Ancientalia: Turn Down for WHAT" I think the title is. (You can also just search "Ancientalia" on YouTube but I though that I would give you my recommendations.)**


	5. Vinland

The room goes silent once more.

And then Denmark launches himself at Canada, scrambling over chairs and part of the table to hug the young northern nation.

"Vinny! You're alive!" The Danish man shouts excitedly.

The other Nordics follow Denmark's example and decide that going around the table would take too long.

Finland runs across the table, jumping down to where Denmark and Canada are. Iceland goes under the table, practically army-crawling under legs and chairs. Norway vaults over a chair and slides across the table (the suave motherfucker). Sweden stands on his chair and crosses the table in three steps with his long-ass legs.

The rest of the Nordics join the group hug, and most of the nations look away and start side conversations out of respect for the reuniting family. England and France don't, staring at the group, felling slighted that Canada seems to accept the Nordics as his family so quickly. America also stares, a longing look on his face.

Denmark and Finland are crying openly, and Iceland, Norway, and Canada have tears in their eyes. Sweden is also moved by the reunion, but no tears have been spotted.

Slowly, the group hug disassembles, and Norway stands in front of Canada. Slowly, he reaches out to cradle the North American's face.

"Vinland," the name is spoken softly, Norway is choked with emotion. "I-" he can't think of anything to say as he lets the tears slide down his cheeks.

"Min sønn," (Norwegian: "my son") Norway breathes, barely loud enough for Canada to hear. Canada gives a watery smile, instinctively knowing what the phrase means.

"Wait," Sweden speaks. "Didn't the book say that there was a spell on him?"

Norway nods, and with a look of concentration, tries to remove it. After a few moments, he lets out a heavy breath, panting a bit.

"I can't remove it," he admits. Noticing Denmark and Finland's open faces of alarm, he quickly continues. "Only the person who placed the spell on him can, and according to the magical signature, that would be England."

Norway speaks loud enough for the other nations to hear as the Nordics all turn towards England.

"Mon ami, did you place a spell on Canada?" France asks in shock. England's large eyebrows knit together as he thinks.

"I must have - yes!" England realizes with a start. "You brought me to him one day. He had speaking in an unknown language and crying out. France, you thought he was calling for one of the native personifications, but you couldn't find one."

France nods, remembering as well. "Oui, So you suggested we do what your brothers had done to you when you were a child!"

"Wait a tick!" Scotland stands up. "Ya mean that ye blocked the bugger's memories? We did that that ye because ye toddled on to a bloody battlefield! Not because ye were missin' mummy!"

"So," Denmark speaks up, his axe suddenly in his hands. "You decided to remove a child's memories instead of consoling them?!" He twirls the battle axe by the handle, glaring at England and France.

"It was my first time having a child! I simply wanted help calming him!" France defends himself in panic. Denmark turns his glare on England, but it distracted by a hand on his arm.

"Let's not fight eh?" Canada suggests, for once heard by those around him. "What's done is done, let's just fix this."

Norway pries the axe away from Denmark as the former Viking concedes. The axe disappears.

"You heard Canada, England," Norway speaks. "Fix. It."

England nods and walks over to the group, still wary of Denmark. "This may take some time," England warns.

"That's fine," Germany replies. "I say we call a break until this is done."

The break lasts for around half an hour, during which many of the nations grouped together to talk.

China spoke with his sons Macau and Hong Kong, a conversation that went well as it ended with hugging.

Siblings Egypt, Greece, Cyprus, and Macedonia all got together, likely continuing their conversation from before.

Prussia was pulled away by the Baltic's. He revealed that he was also once the Baltic nation now known as Old Prussia.

"Ich knew that you were mien siblings, but ich didn't think that you remembered," the albino nation confesses. To his surprise, Lithuania and Latvia reveal that they remember bits and pieces of another brother that had eventually disappeared.

And of course, England finally got the memory block off of Canada, which lead to about ten minutes of crying as the North American and the Nordics recounted old times.

Finally, the meeting was called back to order.


	6. American Secrets

This time, it was Macedonia who picked up the book.

"This looks likes it's a series of short entries," He comments before beginning to read.

"_Dear Diary,_

_West keep disappearing!_

• _Alfred_

"_Dear Diary, _

_Found out that West keeps going to China. Without me._

• _Alfred"_

This entry causes China to chuckle. It seems as if only America and China know who the diary entries are referring to.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so glad that I don't have any micronations._

• _Alfred"_

Before anyone can ask America what the entries mean, Molossia falls out of an air vent, followed by one girl and two more boys, all around his age or younger than him.

"What the hell does that mean uncle Al?!" Molossia demands, after standing up. One of the boys helps the other two stand as well and all three of them stand behind Molossia. The girl has a slightly hurt look on her face.

America winces as the other nations start questioning why Molossia is here, who the other three are, and what the diary entries mean.

"Wait!" Macedonia shouts through the chaos. "Let me finish this last note!"

"_Dear Nations, _

_Alfred, or "America" as you call him, is not the only personification for his country. He can explain this himself._

• _the Ancients"_

Instead of breaking into chaos, muttering breaks out as nations either turn to 'America' expectantly or turn to their neighbor to mutter.

Alfred sighs before speaking. "First things first: these are the American Micronations," he announces, loud enough to be heard. The room quiets as the micronations start to speak.

"I'm Colin Jones, the micronation of Talossa," a broad-shouldered boy with lightly tanned skin and dirty blonde hair introduces himself. "I'm the oldest American micronation, established in 1979 in the state of Wisconsin, in the Great Lakes Region."

"I'm Maria Jones, the Conch Republic, or Key West Florida," a girl with black hair and tanned skin introduces herself. "My micronation is in Florida in the Southeastern Region and I was established in 1982."

"I'm Micheal Jones, Molossia, established 1999," the known micronation introduces himself. "I'm located in the American state of Nevada in the Rocky Mountain Region."

"I'm James Jones, the Dominion of British West Florida-" this thin, pompous, light-haired, tan-skinned boy with a fake British accent is cut off by his fellow micronations.

"Drop the accent!" Talossa, Molossia, and Conch shout. British West glares at his firmly members but does so.

"And I'm located in in the historical region of British West Florida." He continues, now without the fake British accent.

"But he was only established in 2005," the Conch Republic adds.

"So this is the micronation that keeps wanting to join my Commonwealth of Nations?" England asks, a thick eyebrow raised.

"Yessir!" British West answers eagerly. England sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose as other nations, specifically his siblings, laugh.

"Okay guys, go sit down," America says, laughing. "Talossa, are there any other micronations here?"

"Yeah," Talossa replies, not one to lie. "Wy, Sealand, TRNC, Seborga, Ladonia, Hutt River, and Kuegalmuegal are here too."

The mentioned micronations seem to appear in the room. Hutt River, Ladonia, The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus, and Kuegalmuegal walk in through the door at being revealed. Sealand, Seborga, and Wy all jump out of a vent.

"Oh come on Talossa!" Seborga complains, throwing an arm around his fellow micronation's shoulders. "Why'd you give us up?"

Talossa blushes but doesn't shove Seborga away. "I can't lie to uncle Al, I'm a terrible liar," he admits.

The micronations go to sit by their nations and America goes to sit down as well before he's stopped by Mexico.

"Now wait a sec," America's southern neighbor says with a grin. "You forgot about explaining how you're not the sole representative of your country."

"I'm going to feed you to your own chupacabra," America says, play-glaring at the other.

"I'd like to see you try," Mexico responds with a wolffish grin.

"I'll get Amber to do it," America promises. Mexico pales and sits down, not wanting to risk America's threat ringing true.

"As Mexico so helpfully reminded, I'm not the sole rep of the United States of America. Nice to meet'cha, I'm Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the Northeast Region of the USA!

"I represent the states of Maine, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New Hampshire, Vermont, New York, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware, and Maryland!" Alfred counts the states off on his fingers. "I have six full siblings, and two half-siblings!"

The nations share looks of surprise at this announcement. A flash of light goes off, and a paper appears in-between the pages of the book that Macedonia has open. Egypt reaches over to grab it and read it.

"_Nations,_

_To make things easier on Northeast US, (Alfred), we've compiled the list of his siblings for you. _

_Malena Jones: Southeast Region (West Virginia, Virginia, Kentucky, Tennessee, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, and Florida)_

_Alonso Jones: Southwest Region (Arkansas, Louisiana, Texas, Oklahoma, New Mexico, Arizona)_

_Erie Jones: Great Lakes Region (Minnesota, Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Michigan)_

_Amber Jones: Central Plains Region (Iowa, Missouri, Kansas, Nebraska, North Dakota, South Dakota)_

_Conner Jones: Rocky Mountain Region (Utah, Colorado, New Mexico, Wyoming, Montana)_

_Sam Jones: Pacific Northwest Region (Washington, Oregon, Idaho, California)_

_Nikolai Jones-Braginski: Alaska_

_Lili Jones: Hawaii."_

"That... is a lot to take in," Estonia comments, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Haha yeah!" Alfred agrees sheepishly. "Malena, Erie, Alonso, Amber, Connor, and Sam are my full siblings and Nikolai and Lili are my half-siblings."

"Wait, so there were two of you when America was my colony?" England asks, and Amer- Northeast US answers with a nod.

"Yeah, Malena is my younger sister! After slavery popped up when we were a colony, Malena decided to hide."

"Why?" France and England asked at the same time.

"She's got the typical appearance of an African-American. A couple of the humans thought that she was a slave when they saw her, and neither of us wanted her to get taken away so she hid." Northeast US shrugs, uncomfortable, and sits down between Molossia and Talossa.

"I'll read now," Greece volunteers sleepily, taking the book from Egypt after he replaced the slip of paper.


	7. The Hapsburgs

**A/N: A few spelling errors needed to be fixed. Hong Kong's Cantonese human name has been changed to "Ka Lung", as AquaEclipse has informed me that it's the proper Cantonese name. **

Egypt hands the book over to Greece, who looks down at the page and begins to read.

"_Dear Diary, _

_Today I gained an awesome new bruder! I'd deny it if anyone were to ask, but I'm a bit scared - just a bit! I've never been very good with other people, much less taking care of them. I don't want to mess this up and have him end up hating me. _

_Ha! Imagine that, someone hating the awesome Prussia!_

• _Gilbert" _

"If it's any consolation," Germany speaks up. "You were, nein, you are an awesome bruder."

"Danke Luddy!" Prussia smiles confidently at his younger brother, feeling relieved.

"You've definitely improved from your Teutonic days," Hungary comments.

Greece snickers as he reads the next entry before sharing it.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I've spat in England's tea at least fifteen times now, but it's not that entertaining anymore. He never notices it!_

• _Leon / Ka Lung" _

Chuckles and outright laughter fill the room, practically drowning out England's indignant shouting towards his son.

"Relax pops," Hong Kong says, effectively silencing England, who wasn't expecting for Hong Kong to address him as his father so soon. "It's over and done with, yeah? Don't get so worked up over it old man."

As England splutters, trying to think of a comeback, the book is passed on. This time, it is Cyprus who receives the book.

"_Dear Diary_,"

All attention is called to the Mediterranean island nation.

"_Though our union has long since been terminated, I find myself longing for our marriage once more. Remembering the countless nights that we spent in each other's arms, the whispered promises and confessions. It has been nearly three centuries since we've parted, and yet my heart still aches for him. I still wear our ring on a chain around my neck, and every day I feel as if it's weight is a crushing force on my heart. How I long to wear it on my finger once more, to lie with him once more, to hold him close. _

_"I remember our parting clear as day. Seeing him on the other side of the battlefield crushed me. Fighting against him was as awful as taking a sword to my own heart. I am glad that I lost, that I did not have to deal to him a final blow. I am equally glad as well that it was not he who struck the finishing blow, for I do not think that either of us could have borne that pain. _

_"Marrying another was not the same. Though I care for her deeply, Elizabeta does not hold my heart, she never has, not the way he did. Only one does, after all this time. Through centuries of warfare and peace, of hatred and kindness, of death and rebirth, there is only one person who I truly love. My Setting Sun, my Antonio. _

• _Roderich"_

Not for the first time, silence is the only immediate reaction to a diary entry.

And then the tears begin.

The mighty Spain, the once fearsome Spanish Empire, has been reduced to tears by this diary entry. He sat in his chair and cried, leaving the other nations, especially Austria to sit in shock. Austria himself can feel the sting of tears behind his eyes.

Spain's face is covered by his hands as he cries, shoulders shaking. Austria's face is tight, and it's clear to anyone who knows him well that he is restraining himself from doing something. In this situation, it's likely comforting the crying Spaniard sitting a couple meters away from him. Instead Austria stares at Spain, a soft, vulnerable look in his eyes as he waits to see what the tears bring.

Next to Spain, Romano scoffs lightly, but can be seen rubbing the Spaniard's back as a gesture of comfort.

"Tch, tomato jerk," Romano mutters to Spain. "I told you that the stupid Austrian still likes you."

Spain's reply is a wet chuckle. No one but him had heard Romano so those that heard the chuckle look to Spain in confusion. The Spaniard ignored the looks as he stands shakily, bracing his hands against the table. With tears still rolling down his cheeks, Spain begins walking around the table, undoubtedly heading towards Austria.

As the other approaches, Austria turns his chair, his eyes following Spain's movements closely. Spain stops in front of Austria's chair, and smiles brightly despite the tears on his face. He holds his and out for Austria, who takes it and stands as well.

Spain pulls Austria into a tight hug, the two burying their faces into the other's shoulder. Each can feel the wetness of the other's tears seeping through their clothing. They stay like that for several moments before parting.

As they pull away, Spain cups the right side of Austria's face in his left hand. Austria tilts his head into the touch, looking intently into Spain's eyes, and moves his right hand to place it over Spain's left.

"Rodrigo," Spain speaks tenderly, smiling at Austria. "Mi amor."

"Antonio," Austria breathes. "Mein liebling,"

Spain leans in, and Austria lets him. Their lips press together passionately. Austria loops his arms around Spain's neck, who cups Austria's face with both hands. The kiss conveys the words that neither can say.

As they pull apart, there are wolf-whistles, clapping, and cheering from the assembled countries. Austria blushes at the reception, but Spain just smiles brightly and laughs. Soon Austria is smiling too as he looks at Spain.

They go to sit again, but instead of Spain returning to his seat between Italy Romano and France, he chooses to sit with Austria. For now, the two share Austria's chair, sitting together in the large chair, their legs overlapping.

Neither can bring themselves to care about the discomfort though.

**A/N: Can you tell that I love this ship? Because I love this ship will all my heart and soul. **

**If you don't already know, I have a SpAus (spainxaustria) Oneshot out right now called "Behind The Chapel" and its the first in a series in writing on the side.**


	8. The Rooms

"Before we continue," Estonia speaks up before Cyprus can read. "It's rather late. Maybe we should take a break, eat something, and go to bed."

The power of his suggestion rings true in the younger and younger-spirited nations. Sealand, Wy, Kuegalmuegal, and British West are all on the verge of sleep. Latvia and Italy Veneziano are already napping with their heads in their arms. Even Hong Kong and Iceland look tired. Several nations also find themselves yawning after hearing the suggestion.

"All in favor of eating and sleeping?" England asks, prompting pretty much all of the nations to raise their hands. Seeing that the vote is unanimous, the nations start rising from their chairs.

China, Sweden, and Finland all volunteer to cook and make their way to the staff room kitchen, likely stocked by the Ancients as there is no way that a regular staff kitchen would have anything but leftovers and coffee. Prussia picks up Latvia and heads towards the double doors that appeared at the end of the meeting hall. Hungary does the same with Veneziano, who clings to her like a monkey.

"Nice to see that some things don't change." She chuckles, reminiscing of the old days during the Holy Roman Empire where she would be in this same position.

The two enter the hallway to see name plaques on the doors. Prussia stops at the one labeled "Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania", and Hungary continues to "Veneziano, Romano, Seborga".

After placing the sleeping nations in bed, the two return to the meeting room. Just as they do, another white light flashes in the room and a scroll appears. Being closest to it, Liechtenstein picks it up and reads the top.

"They're the room assignments!" She exclaims. Everyone is silent, allowing the small country to continue.

"_On the right:_

_Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania;_

_Prussia, Germany, Austria;_

_Switzerland, Luxembourg, the Netherlands;_

_Hungary, Belgium, Liechtenstein; _

_Veneziano, Romano, Seborga;_

_Poland, Romania, Moldova;_

_Spain, Portugal, France;_

_Ukraine, Russia, Belarus;_

_Cyprus, Turkey, TRNC; _

_Taiwan, Vietnam;_

_Japan, South Korea, Thailand._

"_On the Left:_

_British West, Molossia, Talossa;_

_Northeast America, Canada, Mexico;_

_Conch Republic, Wy, Northern Ireland;_

_Australia, New Zealand, Ireland;_

_England, Wales, Scotland;_

_Finland, Sweden, Sealand, Ladonia;_

_Denmark, Norway, Iceland;_

_Austria, Kuegalmuegal, Hutt River;_

_Greece, Macedonia, Egypt;_

_China, Hong Kong, Macau._

"They also say that the room assignments are on the doors," Liechtenstein adds.

Shortly after she finished reading the room assignments and taping them to the wall next to the double doors, Finland, Sweden, and China return with the food.

There is a small variety of food from each country, including but not limited to: a couple cans of Lutefisk that Finland found in the pantry, a shit ton of sticky rice and stir fry, Swedish potato bologna also found pre-stocked, and ready-made Chinese dumplings from earlier in the day.

Norway, Denmark, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, and to the surprise of many: Northeast US and Canada go for the Lutefisk.

Almost immediately, the room is filled with a horrid, putrid smell that sends Austria, Estonia, Mexico, and Thailand to the bathrooms. The smell alone made them sick to their stomachs.

"Aiya!" China exclaims, covering his nose. "How can you eat that, aru?"

The Nordics shrug.

"Fermented fish like Lutefisk was a staple of the ancient Nordic diet," Northeast US chimes in, continuing to eat the fish.

"That doesn't explain why you two are eating it!" Portugal exclaims, looking green.

"Founded by the Vikings, remember?" Canada reminds them with a raised eyebrow.

"American immigrants enter the county through Ellis Island off the coast of New York, I've got a wide blend of cultures. You should see Amber! She has the highest concentration of Americans of Scandinavian descent and she loves this stuff!" Northeast announces in his usual excited tone.

Eventually, the seven are forced to eat elsewhere so that the other countries can eat without vomiting. Everyone else digs in to the rest of the food before parting and going to their designated rooms for the night.

**A/N: look up Lutefisk. That shit takes litera to prepare and at one point during the preparation has a PH of 11-12. You can't prepare, cook, or eat it using silver because it will PERMANENTLY RUIN the silver. The Vikings did not fuck around. **

**And yes, the smell of it DOES actually make people sick. It's been said that the hardest part of eating Lutefisk is getting past the rancid odor and not throwing up. My mom ate this stuff when she was a kid and said that it smelled god-awful. **

**I really wanna try it someday. **


	9. De La Mañana

**A/N: I impulsively wrote this chapter title in Spanish... It means "In The Morning". **

The first to rise the next morning were the Baltic's, Northeast US, Germany, and Ukraine.

"You don't seem to be the early-riser type, America," Estonia comments once he sees Northeast.

The region is preparing ingredients to make a breakfast of French toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Like last night, the ingredients needed have already been stocked by the Ancients.

"Could you call me Northeast?" Northeast asks in a slightly irritated tone.

"I'm not the only personification of my country y'know. Which is also the United States of America, not just America. Canada, Mexico, and Greenland are part of the North American continent too." The region mutters audibly.

Ukraine, Estonia, and Latvia are surprised by the snarky attitude Northeast has. Germany ignores it, knowing how some people can get in the morning. Having seen it before, Lithuania shrugs it off.

"Drink some coffee Alfred," the Baltic nation states rather than suggests. He sets a large mug down within Northeast's range before helping the region with breakfast.

Northeast takes the advice, chugging the cup before going and pouring himself some more.

Time goes by, and with the help of Lithuania, Germany, and Ukraine, Northeast manages to make a breakfast large enough for all 65 or so personifications. Within that time, most nations wake up, leaving Iceland, Canada, Spain, Austria, and Greece still asleep. By the time breakfast is ready and everyone else is eating, none of those five are awake.

"So," Romania speaks up. "Who's going to wake the others?"

"I'll wake Spain and Austria," Hungary volunteers, going into the kitchen. She returns with an extra frying pan and a devilish smirk.

Turkey goes to wake Greece, prompting Cyprus to stand and follow him, knowing that just Turkey waking Greece could be a recipe for trouble.

From the hallway comes the sounds of frying pans clanging together, making the nations wince.

"So who will wake Iceland and Canada?" Prussia asks warily, not to wanting to do it himself.

"Why don't their families do it?" Taiwan suggests.

The sound of frying pans banging together is repeated.

The Nordics, England, France, and Northeast all protest at Taiwan's suggestion.

"Why not?" Vietnam asks curiously.

"They're monsters to wake," Denmark announces with a shudder.

"Even the Hero doesn't want to do it," Northeast confesses, pale.

Eventually, the unluckily people are decided by a game of rock-paper-scissors. England and Finland are the losers, and they trudge into the hallway. On their way out, they pass Hungary, Spain, and Austria who are on their way in.

Norway and France get up to prepare coffee for the sleeping nations, knowing it will be necessary. Just as they leave, Turkey, Cyprus, and Greece return. The three previously sleeping nations go and get their breakfast, with only Greece returning to the table.

And then the screaming starts.

England is the first to emerge, running into the meeting hall and ducking behind Australia's chair. Australia laughs, but knows that the British man has a right to hide. Following him is Canada, hockey stick in hand. As the Arctic nation stalks the room for England, France holds a large coffee mug out in front of Canada's face, he stops, takes the coffee, and sits down next to France. The hockey stick disappears as he drinks deeply from the mug. England stands up and sits in the empty chair next to Australia, sighing with relief.

Next to come running and screaming into the room is Iceland, a surprise to anyone who hasn't been woken up by Finland before. Iceland runs straight into the kitchen where Austria and Spain are. A few seconds later, Finland emerges, rifle in hand. It suddenly becomes clear to the nations why Iceland was running. The rifle vanishes and Finland returns to his seat in-between Sweden and Norway.

A couple minutes later, Spain pokes his head out from the kitchen. "All clear, amigo!" He announces cheerfully.

He returns to the kitchen for a moment before he and Austria re-emerge together. A cautious Iceland follows them, a plate of food in hand. He goes to sit in-between Norway and Denmark to eat.

Eventually, everyone finishes eating and the paper plates and plastic utensils used to eat are thrown away. By now it was 10:00 in the morning, two-and-a-half hours since America, Germany, Ukraine, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia had met in the kitchen.


	10. Not Feliciano

**(A/N 1; PLEASE comment! They always make me smile! I want to know what parts you liked, what headcanons you never thought of before, diary suggestions! Comment on something you thought was funny or sad! Just please comment as they're my lifeblood!)**

Lithuania picks up the book and begins to read.

"_Dear Diary, _

_Italy's really cute. _

_\- Matthew" _

Canada, as well as both Italy brothers, turns red. He hides his face in his polar bear's fur so as to not look at them.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone seems to think that I like Spain, but they're wrong! Spain is like my annoying older brother or dad or uncle! If there's anyone that I'm in love with, it's Canada. _

_He's so nice and he treats me like I'm my own person, not an extension of my brother! We used to be friends, us and the Holy Roman Empire since all of our caretakers were friends. But we grew apart after HRE died and Canada was given to England. _

_Maybe if things had stayed the same..._

• _Lovino"_

The Italian becomes red with rage and embarrassment. Canada looks up at him, opening his mouth to say something.

"Shut up!" Romano yells, angry tears in his eyes. "It doesn't matter, you like my fratellino better than me anyway!" He jumps from his seat and speed-walks into the hallway.

Canada is frozen with shock before he too starts to tear up after processing Italy Romano's words. He stands from his seat with a cry and runs after the Italian.

The door to the Italian personifications' room is open, and Canada approaches it carefully.

"Lovino?" He announces his presence quietly as he enters. The Canadian stares at his friend who is sitting on one of the three beds, crying.

"What do you want?" Lovino asks harshly, not noticing the Canadian's own tears.

"Why did you think that my entry was about Veneziano?" Canada asks, sitting on the bed next to Lovino.

"You wrote 'Italy', everyone knows that Feliciano is Italy and I'm Romano," the southern personification says bitterly.

"You've always been Italy to me," Canada confesses shyly, looking up to meet South Italy's eyes.

"Really?" He asks uncertainly.

"I didn't even meet your brother until the First World War, remember? You were the only Italy I knew." Silence follows Canada's reminder.

"I'm sorry," Romano mutters.

"What for?" Canada asks, genuinely confused.

"Making a scene," the Italian admits.

"Can I hug you?" Canada requests, and Romano nods. The two friends stand and embrace tightly.

"Still think I'm pretty?" Romano asks in the other's ear.

"Always," Canada admits as they pull apart.

"Well in that case," South Italy presses a quick kiss to Canada's cheek. "I always thought you were kinda cute too." The Canadian blushes, hugging himself.

"Do you want to try this?" Canada asks, reaching for one fo Romano's hands. "Us?"

Romano gives a small smile, squeezing the hand in his. "I would love to."

The two return side-by-side, but showing no signs of a developing relationship. They return to their original seats and Lithuania continues to read.

"_Dear Diary, _

_Once upon a time, there were three, no four. There were four happy boys. Matthew, Lovino, Feliciano, and Otto. _

_Mattie lived with his father-figure Francis, Otto with his older brother Gilbert, and Lovino and Feliciano with their papas Antonio and Roderich. Otto later lived with Roderich as well. _

_Then, there was war. _

_Antonio and Roderich were separated and later had to fight each other. Antonio took Lovino and Roderich kept Feliciano. _

_Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis formed a friendship during this war. This is when Lovino, Adel, and Matthew met. They quickly became friends. _

_Then, Otto met and fell in love with Feliciano. Later, he had to leave for war. He promised to return to his love and his friends. _

_The last person Otto saw was his brother. Otto died on the battlefield at the hands of his friend Matthew's father figure and his brother's friend: Francis. _

_Soon after, Matthew was sent to live with Francis's previous lover, Arthur. Matthew was reunited with his 'brother' Alfred, but wouldn't see Lovino again for several, several years. _

_Eventually, things changed. Lovino become bitter. Matthew become shy. Feliciano learned to move forward. _

_I have seen this all from my place above. I am not quite bound by the rules of nation-death, but I am no longer a nation in any sense. I am a lost soul waiting to be rediscovered. _

• _Otto"_

Tears. Hungary, Spain, Italy Veneziano, Austria, Prussia, Canada, and Italy Romano all had tears in their eyes or on their cheeks.

"Mattie?" Northeast asks his grieving brother. "Who was Otto?"

"Otto was the Holy Roman Empire," Canada informs, blinking the tears from his eyes.

"Oh," the region says softly. He wraps an arm around Canada's shoulder in support.

Veneziano left his seat, finding comfort in hugging Austria, a move that surprised the Germanic nation, but one that he welcomed. Austria wraps his arms around the crying Italian, rubbing his back. Spain and Romano are in the same situation, with Romano crying into the Spaniard's jacket. Prussia and Hungary are in the same position as one another, head in hands trying to keep their tears at bay.

Out of respect, the rest of the nations lower their heads silently, waiting for those grieving to finish.

As the Italy Brothers return to their seats, the book is passed to Estonia.

**(A/N 2: We'll get back to Otto/HRE later.)**


	11. The First Colony

"_Dear Diary, _

_Why didn't my parents come back? Where's my uncle? What does this man want? I don't know his language and he took me away from papa, daddy, and Uncle Ned! His magic is scary, not like the magic papa tells me about! _

_I'm scared._

• _Alfred" _

All look to the American, who has a faraway look in his eyes and on his face.

"Al?" Canada shook the shoulder of his southern neighbor, bringing him back to the present. "What was that entry about?"

"I think it was when England took me as his own colony." Northeast says with a frown.

"Then who were the parents and uncle you mentioned?" Luxembourg asks. All of the European countries are well aware that America was once England's prized colony.

"I - they were the countries who had colonies in my land before England," Northeast remembers. "I don't remember much from then." He looks sad as he tries to recall lost memories.

"Your diary mentioned an 'Uncle Ned'," Belgium recalls. "Tim, didn't you have a colony in New England before the English?" She asks the Netherlands.

"Anyone have a map?" He asks, and one appears on the table in yet another convenient flasr of light. After looking over it, he points to a specific area.

"C'mere," the Netherlands waves Northeast over. "Is this your part of your territory?"

The regions nods, "That's near New York."

"I had a colony up here at first, near this river," the Netherlands looks over Northeast, pointing to an area in modern-day New York. "We called you New Amsterdam back then. I'm glad you didn't die when the English took over." He claps the region on the shoulder, and Northeast smiles.

"Thanks Uncle Ned," he says, his voice slightly teasing. The Netherlands just chuckles.

"Hey, so who would my parents be?" The region asks, hoping the older nations knows. The Netherlands pauses, thinking.

"You were the same personification carried over from Nieuw Zweden, so I would ask him," the nation suggests.

Northeast turns to look at Sweden and Finland expectantly, hoping that the two Nordic nations hold the answers he's looking for. Finland's purple eyes are glimmering with unshed tears, shaky hands coving his mouth in shock. Sweden's eyes are wider than usual behind his glasses and his mouth is open in a small "o".

"Nya Sverige," ("New Sweden" - Swedish) the blue-eyes nation mutters with realization.

The other Nordics look to the American as well. Denmark is excited, a wide smile on his face. Norway has the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Iceland is watching with interest, having heard of Nya Sverige, but having never met him.

"Stop staring at me and tell me what this means!" Northeast demands. "Please," he adds softly.

"Uusi Ruotsi ("New Sweden" - Finnish) was our son," Finland answers, stepping towards the ex-colony. "When the Netherlands overtook the colony from the north, he promised to watch over him, and renamed Uusi Ruotsi to Uusi Amsterdam. Then, the English came, and you appeared under England's banner. We all though that Uusi was dead." By the time he's done speaking, Finland is face-to-face with Northeast

"But if I'm New Amsterdam," Northeast realizes slowly. "Then I was New Sweden. I'm - you're-" he stumbles over his words. Finland smiles softly, opening his arms just wide enough for a hug.

"Meidän poikamme," ("Our son" - Finnish) Finland answers for him as Northeast hugs the other tightly. Crossing the space in a few steps, Sweden joins his small, but now larger, family.

"Vår son," Sweden echoes in his own language, placing a hand on Northeast's shoulder before hugging his 'wife' and son. Two more bodies joining the hug, surprising Northeast who was unused to the sensation.

"If you're Far and Isä's son," the voice of Sealand cries out from the hug. "Then you're our big brother!" Ladonia makes a sound of agreement from within the hug as well.

"I guess so!" Northeast chuckles as the hug separates. "I'll have to introduce you all to the other regions, my other siblings!"

"Speaking of the other regions," China speaks up from his seat. "Why are they not here now that they've been revealed? After all, they're just as important as you are."

"You just want to see Sam again," the American Region teases.

"Someone has to make sure that child is eating," China chuckles.

With a flash of light, Ancient Egypt appears in the room, with Native America alongside her.

"You would like to summon your siblings." Native America states. Northeast inclines his head respectfully, speaking to her in a language unknown to all else in the room, even Canada. The two hold a small conversation before Native nods.

"Egypt, if you will," Native America asks her companion. With a nod, Ancient Egypt opens a portal and eight people appear.

"What in the hell?"


	12. The Siblings

"What in the hell?" A female African-American teen with cornrows pulls up into a ponytail and a heavy southern drawl asks. She has on a red short-sleeved crop top, ripped blue jeans, and red sandals.

"You are at a world meeting," Native America answers. "One in which secrets are being shared for the interest of international cooperation. Your secret was revealed last night, and we have brought you here today." In a flash, Native and Ancient Egypt are gone.

"So," another female, this one with light skin, long brownish-red hair in a French braid, and no prominent accent says. "I guess we introduce ourselves?"

"I'm Malena Jones," the African-American teen from earlier introduces herself. "I represent the Southeast United States and those two are my micronations." She points to British West and Conch Republic. Malena is just a physical year younger than nineteen year-old Alfred.

"I'm Eire Jones, the Great Lakes Region" the other female teen introduces. Physically, she's about sixteen. "Talossa's my boy." Eire is very feminine-looking and is wearing a blue knee-length skirt and a white, shirt-sleeved blouse that's tied at the front.

"I'm Amber Jones," this is final female teen, she has pale skin and nearly shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair shaved on the left side. Like the sister before her, she has no prominent accent, and unlike her, Amber is broad-shouldered. "I'm the Central Planes Region, and I don't have any micronations. Eire is my twin though." Amber's wearing a faded KISS t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of jean shorts.

"Alonso Jones; Southwest Region, Thank the lord I don't have any micronations." This teen is male, with Mexican features. Alonso is seventeen in human years, right in between the Midwest twins and the Southeast. He's wearing the outfit of a stereotypical American cowboy and has an odd mix of a southern accent and a Mexican accent.

"I'm Conner Jones, the Rocky Mountain Region." Connor is taller than the rest of his siblings, but looks just a bit younger. He only looks about fifteen. He has light brown hair and pale skin and he's wearing ripped jeans and a red flannel shirt open over a plain white t-shirt. "Molossia's my micronation."

"I'm Sam: the personification of the Pacific Northwestern states! They/Them pronouns please!" A region who appears to be without a specific gender introduces themself. They have a bit of a California accent, noticeable, but not prominent. Sam's short hair is dyed blonde and they have brown skin and traces of Asian features. They're wearing a Giants jersey and a pair of boyfriend jeans. They look to be the same age as Connor.

"I am Nikolai Jones," a teen with an accent that's an odd mix of Russian and something unidentifiable introduces himself. "I am the state of Alaska." Nikolai is a fourteen year-old albino with pale skin, white hair, and red eyes. He's wearing an ice-blue sweatshirt with his state's flag on the front and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Lili Jones; the state of Hawaii," the Island state has long, silky black hair and brown skin, her features a mix of Peloponnesian and Asian. She looks thirteen years old and is wearing a yellow sundress and sandals.

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Southeast speaks up again. "What happened that brought us here?"

"That's probably my fault," Northeast admits. "You know those dreams I have about Europeans in my land before England?" The other regions nod or mutter 'yeah'.

"Turns out, they were memories, as revealed by a diary entry I don't remember writing. I'm not a poof baby; Sweden and Finland are my parents!" Northeast gives an awkward little jazz hands at the end of his reveal.

"I always knew that you were the odd one out," Amber/Central Pains jokes.

"Congrats, Yank," Alonso/Southwest teases with a genuine smile.

"'Least you've got heritage to be proud of," Great Lakes/Erie says, making a face and prompting most of the other regions to do the same.

"Oh come on!" Northeast protests. "They're not that bad anymore! Sure, England is a jerk, but everyone else is a lot better now!"

The non-American countries are left confused as to who that gathered country of the USA is taking, or rather, arguing. about.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Malena/Southeast challenges.

"España!" Alfred calls the Spaniard's attention to him, surprising Spain with the use of hit native language. He beckons the older nation towards him.

"¿Sí?" Spain asks, standing slightly behind the American.

"That's Spain?" Alonso asks incredulously.

"¿Sí?" Spain asks, confused.

"He's cute! He looks like a lost puppy right now! Are you sure this is the same vicious conquerer?" Erie asks.

"That's the point!" Northeast exclaims. "He's not the same! None of them are! Well, except maybe Scotland, but I think he was always a drunk."

"Oi!" Scotland exclaims, mock-offended.

"Ah, so this is about that," Spain realizes, before wincing. "Lo siento, muchachos. I was mad and power-hungry once, but not anymore. Now I just want to pick tomatoes, play the guitar, and spend time con mis amors!" *****

"Well, they're bound to have changed over the past couple centuries," Conner/Rocky Mountains concedes. Eventually, the other regions agree that the old empires might not be all that bad nowadays, and everyone returns to their seats.

"I still don't trust them," Southeast mutters as she sits.

***(Lo siento, muchachos = I'm sorry, kids/teens. "Con mis amors! = with my loves! {referring to both his romantic love [Austria] and those he loves as friends/family}.) **


	13. PTSD

**A/N: this chapter got unexpectedly dark, with mentions of the Holocaust and allusions to the death camps in Poland. There's also allusions to non-WW2 genocide in the Americas and the Baltic nations. **

Once everyone has sat down, Lithuania picks up the book again.

"_Dear Diary, _

_Today I discovered that Arthur and João are together. Aiya! I truly am an old fool._

• _Yao" _

China is once more embarrassed, glaring at the book. "This is your fault, isn't it Romulus?" He mutters sourly, referring to Ancient Rome.

Meanwhile, the other nations are focused on England and Portugal, two nations sitting next to each other. England raises one of his thick eyebrows challengingly.

"Surely at least some of you are aware that João and I have the longest-standing alliance in European history?"

When no one acknowledges this, Portugal laughs. "Then again, we haven't been very open with our relationship, have we, meu amor?" ("My love" - Portuguese)

"No, love, I suppose we haven't," England comments. No one notices the crestfallen, some may even say heartbroken, look on China's face. He quickly schools it into one of neutrality though.

When there's no further commenting, Lithuania continues with the next entry.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I hope that Im Yong Soo Gangnam Styles off of a cliff._

• _Chaiya (Thailand) _

"It's signed by the rest of the East Asians," Lithuania notes with a laugh, sending ripples of laughter through the room.

"Hey!" South Korea protests. "K-Pop is awesome da-ze!"

"Hell yeah it is!" Northeast agrees, with Pacific Northwest nodding in agreement. South Korea runs down to the American Regions, giving them high-fives before returning to his seat.

Lithuania passes the book on to Latvia, who takes it gingerly. Clearing his throat, he reads the page before him in a wavering voice.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Alfred and Feli think that we should invite Sweden and Germany to our next session. Sweden's kinda intimidating, but he doesn't seem that bad. His Offenhauser and his Koenigsegg Agera would get him in. But like, Germany's cars don't matter since he and I have some pretty bad blood. Like, I get it that he's obviously not the same person, but he just makes me uncomfortable. But like, he's Feli's friend... _

_I don't know... Maybe the group should stay just us three right now._

• _Feliks."_

Northern Italy and Northeast look to their friend in concern. Poland is watching the table, not making eye contact with anyone. The two decide to walk over to their friend, each putting a reassuring hand on the Pole's shoulder.

"Ve, you could have told us," Veneziano reassures Poland.

"Yeah dude," Northeast smiles brightly. "We would have understood. These things take time to cope with, even for us."

"Like, thanks guys," Poland smiles at his friends, even if it doesn't totally reach his eyes.

"Ve, no problem!" Italy Veneziano hugs Poland, an action the American is quick to copy. After the hug, the two return to their seats. Shifting awkwardly in his, Germany clears his throat.

"Do-do I still make you uncomfortable?" He asks Poland hesitantly. The Pole return his gaze to the the table as the tension in the room thickens.

"Yeah," Poland answers after a few moments. "You kinda do. And like, I get it, it's in the past, you really didn't have control over the situation, whatevery! If it was bad for you, it was worse for me! First the invasions, and the partitioning, then it was the camps and the deaths!" Poland's shoulders are stiff and hunched, his voice angry and upset. He had begun speaking faster, working himself into a panic.

"I was split between two tyrannical humans and suffered as people in my land died cruelly! And I couldn't do a damn thing!" He cuts himself off with choking sobs, fists in his hair and bent over in his chair.

Veneziano, Northeast, Lithuania, and surprisingly Finland are at the Pole's sides in seconds. Northeast and Lithuania start untangling Poland's fingers from his hair. Italy turns the chair away from the table and rubs his friend's back soothingly. Finland kneels in front of Poland and talks him down in a soothing tone.

Germany, meanwhile is white, cold and clammy. He's in shock. While having apologized to Poland and done all that the Pole let him to in order to try and make amends, Germany had never considered how the war as a whole had affected Poland. It was expected that the Pole would hold resentment towards the German, but to see that he was bottling up so much trauma was jarring.

The fact that the mere mention of the events could illicit this type of reaction was shocking to not only Germany, but to several other nations as well. Of course, they could all relate to trauma, but Poland's reaction was unlike ones they themselves have had. Those like the Baltic's, the American Regions, and Mexico however, could understand Poland.

The Baltic's have their dark past of deaths and torture in the Soviet Union.

Mexico and the American regions grew up amidst the senseless slaughter of their land's natives.

The Regions had fought a bloody Civil War just a century after their independence, while a couple of them had fought in their own war for independence as well. They had also been involved in almost every major international conflict since their independence, so they knew a thing or two about wartime trauma.

Finland, North Italy, Lithuania, and Northeast managed to calm Poland down after a few minutes. Of course, "calm" is a relative term as the nation is still slightly shaking and crying.

"We're calling a break!" Northeast shouts before the group of four slowly lead Poland from the room and into the Hall, toward someone's room.


	14. AN: IMPORTANT

Ri (the author) here to give you an announcement! As you may have noticed (especially on AO3) I've made Worldwide Secrets part of a series that's simply titled "Worldwide". This is because I'm expanding on Worldwide Secrets and making it part of a whole new universe of semi-interconnected stories. Everything in Worldwide Secrets is canon for the Worldwide universe.

Currently "Behind the Chapel", "Before the Voyage", "Letters Across the Ocean" , and every future work in the (No) Strings Attached series is also part of Worldwide, and therefore canon to Worldwide Secrets.

In the future, "Blind Pride" an unpublished but currently in-progress work regarding a certain war will also be added to Worldwide. Stories on the foundations of Vinland and Nya Sverige, the Sack of Rome (the one involving HRE), the births and consequences of Macau and Hong Kong, major wars, and other events of historical importance.

The Worldwide series won't contain spoilers for Worldwide Secrets, so works added to Worldwide will only come up after their corresponding diary entry has. You can suggest ideas to expand on in Worldwide, but I currently have my hands full.

If you don't follow me here or the series on A03, I suggest doing that to stay in the loop.

So uh, strap in bitches.


	15. The Break

"C'mon Feliks, breathe," Northeast encourages soothingly. The group of five are in his room, with a now less-hysterical Poland. The Pole's breathing starts to even and he lets out a breathy laugh.

"Guess it was finally my turn, huh?" He says, taking deep breaths. He's referencing the fact that Northeast and Veneziano have also had their own similar moments within their little group.

"Ve, guess so," Northern Italy comments with a rueful grin.

The three tend to use humor to cope with things, so after corny jokes courtesy of mostly Northeast, all three of them are chuckling. Lithuania, who is well used to this from his friends, shakes his head. Finland, who is unused to this, is a surprised by the laughter, but doesn't comment on it.

Wordlessly, Poland flops backwards onto the bed that he's sitting on, holding his arms out wide. Taking the invitation, Italy Veneziano and Northeast flop on to the bed on either side of Poland.

"Like, come on Toris," Poland invites Lithuania. The brown-haired nation sighs fondly, and joins the other three on the bed.

"Ve~! Cuddle time!" North Italy declares, hugging Poland and Lithuania, the two closest to him. Northeast copies him from the other side, only he lays on top of his friends in order to hug them all. Finland laughs, and gets up to leave the room, letting the four friends have their alone time.

In the main room, pretty much everyone is up and moving around, except for Germany. The blond nation is sitting in his seat, head in his hands and obviously upset with himself. Finland decides to leave this be once he notices Liechtenstein making her way to her brother so he rejoins the Nordics, who have pulled Canada into their little group already.

"How are they?" Canada asks upon seeing Finland.

"I think Poland's better now," Finland smiles, remembering the scene he left a few seconds ago.

"That's good," Canada nods to himself.

"Fin! Can you believe it?!" Denmark exclaims excitedly, breaking away from his conversation with Norway and Sweden. "We've got both of our colonies back! Our kids!"

"It is great, isn't it?" Finland smiles, glad for the change in topic. Canada blushes, burying his face into the fur of his polar bear.

"We've missed so much," Norway joins the conversation with a small frown.

"Yeah, but we can still make more memories with them!" Denmark exclaims happily.

"You could come over in May," Canada suggests. "I have a huge tulip festival then, and it's always really beautiful. Alfred always comes up too."

"Ooh! We could make it a family trip!" Finland exclaims, stars in his eyes.

Elsewhere in the room, Latvia has practically stuck to Prussia's side the entire time, on edge and trembling. Noticing this, Prussia takes Latvia off to the side, away from the majority of the group.

"What's wrong, kleiner bruder?" ("Little brother" - German) Prussia asks, taking a knee in front of the short Baltic nation.

"Mister Russia keeps staring at me, and it's scary!" Latvia confesses. The two had formed a friendship even before they discovered their relationship as brothers. Prussia protected Latvia and Lithuania when they were in Russia's house together.

"Calm down Ravis," Prussia soothes, using Latvia's human name. "It's okay, you're not in his house anymore, you're independent now, he can't hurt you like he used to."

"He's just so threatening! And he's always close by!" Latvia exclaims, tearing up. Prussia pulls the Baltic nation into a hug, one which the smaller nation reciprocates.

"Shh, Ravis, it's okay. If he tries anything on you or our brüder I'll protect you, okay?" Prussia rubs the tearful nation's back reassuringly. After a bit, the tears stop and Latvia hugs back tightly.

"Thank you Prussia," Latvia says quietly after the hug ends.

"It's no problem, and call me Gil or Gilbert, ja?" The ex-nation implores with a smile.

"Okay, thank you Gil," Latvia amends, eyes shining happily.

Latvia finishes drying his tears and the two return to the main part of the room. Elsewhere in the room is the East Asia family, all gathered together.

"So what's this about England and Portugal?" Taiwan asks China teasingly, with a small smirk. The ancient nation blushes lightly.

"You brat," he bats at her shoulder, making the far younger country laugh. "Nothing you need to know of, you nosey child!"

"Well when-" Japan starts with a smile.

"Stay out of this you!" China cuts him off in mock-seriousness, the effort ruined by his own laughter.

"Oh come on mom," Hong Kong teases. "You gotta tell us," the teen pulls Macau to his side as the two make their eyes big and pouty.

"This is unfair, aru!" China protests, trying not to cave under the pleading looks from his sons. It's not a well-kept secret that China is a sucker for puppy eyes from almost any nation.

"Please~?" Hong Kong, Taiwan, Thailand, and South Korea plead together, the latter three adding to the puppy eyes.

"Oh fine!" China relents, causing the entire family to smile.

"Story time da-ze!" South Korea cheers, plopping down onto the floor, the rest of the East Asians copying him.

"It's not a story, aru," China shakes his head fondly, but sits anyway. "England and Portugal were some of the first foreigners to visit my land after the time of the Ancients had ended. They and their kings were interested in my riches at first. Portugal was the first to come, and he stayed far longer than his men did. He was charming, and appeared completely infatuated with me. He even stayed as long as he could after Macau was born, but eventually he had to return to his own land. This was during the 1560s. Then there-"

China is cut off by France returning with the announcement of food made by him, Ukraine, and Egypt, and Northeast, North Italy, and Lithuania returning with a much happier Poland.

"I'll finish later, aru," China promises his family as they all stand and help each other up.


	16. The Swiss Guard

After the late lunch, the book is returned to Latvia, who is noticeably less shaky then before. Prussia is sitting directly to the left of the Baltic and Gilbird is now perching on one of his epaulettes, so that may have something to do with it.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I have a lot of respect for Japan. I still haven't forgotten the Japanese man who saved so many of my people during the Second World War. I know that the cherry blossom trees I plant each year are a small token of gratitude, but I could never repay the man and his country back enough, not even in a thousand years._

_• Toris_

"That's really sweet," Latvia comments, giving Lithuania a small smile.

"Well it's true," Lithuania angles himself so that he can look at Japan directly. "Thank you again, Japan." He inclines his head in respect for the Asian nation.

"You do not need to thank me," Japan answers not unkindly. The conversation ends there with practiced ease and lack of awkwardness.

"There are two connected entries here," Latvia announces before reading.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I don't understand! Why is he attacking us?! Otto and Big Brother Lovino are friends! Otto told me that he loved me! But his men are attacking Rome! Switzerland says that they're after the Pope! What's going on?!_

_• Feli_

_"Dear Diary,_

_The Holy Roman Empire's rogue army has been laying siege to Italy, and is now attacking Rome. Northern Italy is here with me. My job was supposed to be protecting the Pope, but I feel I must protect Italy. He's so young, and scared. What kind of guard would I be if I left him in the hands of the enemy?_

_• Vash"_

North Italy sends a bright smile in Switzerland's direction before jumping from his seat and going to where the Germanic is sitting.

"Ve~ My Swiss Guard," Veneziano declares, hugging the usually irate nation, who subtly leans into the hug. This surprises many who expected the emotional Italian to burst into tears at the mention of his lost love.

"Yes, yes, now get back to your seat," Switzerland shoos the other away, a minuscule blush on his face. With a laugh, the Italian complies, skipping back to his seat.

"How cute!" Hungary coos in the background.

Latvia hands the book off to Prussia next to him. Prussia takes it gently and goes right into reading.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Alfred told me to do my paperwork, so I decided to go to Yao's instead. But apparently Alfred had called Yao beforehand. When I got there Yao made me do my paperwork anyway. So not fun! I can't believe they ganged up on me like that!_

_• Sam"_

The light-hearted entry makes several nations laugh.

"That totally wasn't fair!" Northwest Pacific pouts.

"Sorry dude, but you've gotta come up with a better plan than escaping to East Asia every time you don't want to do something," Northeast laughs.

"Just do your paperwork, aru," China advises.

"But it's so boring!" Northwest Pacific crosses their arms over their chest with a huff. No one really has a argument against that, so Prussia reads on.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I wonder how the other nations would react upon learning that the so-called 'Bad Touch' Trio was formed by two drunk men crying over our marriages with Roderich as his older brother laughs._

_• Francis_

"Kesesese!" Prussia laughs at the Austrian's red face. "I remember that! We became good friends after I watched you cry over my buder!"

"Wait, that's the origin of the Bad Touch Trio?" Ukraine asks with a small laugh.

"¡Sí!" Spain confirms, swooping in and giving Austria a quick kiss on the cheek. This of course makes the normally dignified nation blush even further. "We got really drunk and Prussia brought up Roderich and it went downhill from there!"

"Oui, not my finest moment I must say, but Roderich was a wonderful partner." The nation of love sends a wink to the Austrian, who rolls his eyes.

"It was one time, Francis. We were both drunk out of our minds," Austria dismisses the Frenchman's attempts with a bored wave of his hand. Spain puts his arm around Austria's shoulder, shooting a look at the Frenchman. Austria interlaces his fingers with Spain's, kissing the knuckles.

"Ich liebe dich," the Austrian mutters to the possessive Spaniard, who kisses his temple.

Spain knows that France wouldn't dare try and make any more moves on Austria, but after getting back together so recently, the Spaniard is more possessive than usual.

"Moving on!" Prussia announces, somewhat awkwardly.

**A/N: Lithuania's entry is not mine, but I did know about the event beforehand. (ps, look it up! "Japanese man saves Lithuanian Jews" would probably work. It's a cool story!)**

**Also, you can tell me that that wasn't how the BTT was formed, but you can't deny that it's funny.**

**Please check out my other Hetalia works and give them some love! Especially if they say they're part of the Worldwide series!**

**Finally: I have a Tumblr (MindAboveMadness) and I'm going to start posting previews of future chapters/works on there! Aside from my usual reblogging and shitposting, I'm going to be posting random (likely Hetalia-related) thoughts that we could turn into discussions!**

**That's all!**


	17. Wanderlust

"Moving on!" Prussia announces cheerfully, drawing attention away from the couple.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I found a word for it today; Fernweh. I guess those Germans really do have a word for everything. _

• _Amber"_

"What's Fernweh?" Moldova asks.

"It's a German term that means 'wanderlust', described kind of as a homesickness for a place you've never been or a place you know isn't real." Central Plains explains, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Alfred, Sam, and I get it a lot, but it's really bad for me. Alfie gets to travel for nation duties and Sam can up and go to Asia whenever they want, but I'm always stuck at home."

"You're always welcome with us, aru," China says. "You all are," the other East Asians nod in agreement.

"We'll take ya up north if ya'd like!" Denmark announces cheerfully.

"Thanks guys," Amber smiles.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I hate that the other nations can't see past my Soviet Era. I am trying to get better, but it is hard to do when they all treat me like a monster. They even treat Germany better than they treat me, yet we have both done terrible crimes. Why do I not deserve the same redemption?" _

• _Ivan" _

"I do not want to be feared anymore," Russia follows up the entry in a softer tone.

"None of us fear you," Alaska speaks up, referring to the other American personifications. "It was not only Alfred who participated in the Cold War and the Space Race, comrade. We all stood toe-to-toe with you, though you did not see us."

"I do not fear you Big Brother," Belarus claims, hugging his arm.

"Da, but you cling to me like leech, sestra." Russia counters, trying to remove his arm from her grasp.

"Ve~ Keep tying to change Russia!" North Italy encourages. "Some of the nations have a right to fear you, so you have to show them that you're not the same! Help them and give them presents, like pasta!"

Many nations stare at the Italian, surprised that he said something so profound.

"What?! Do you think that mio fratello is stupid?!" South Italy defends his younger brother. "A lot of great scholars came from Italy you know!"

"I will try your idea Italy," Russia decides with a smile that Veneziano returns. The book is passed from Prussia to Germany, who - having read already - passes it on to Austria next to him

"_Dear Diary,_

_Ludwig came to me today in tears. When I finally got him to calm down, he told me that Gilbert had been taken away. He then told me everything that was going on in his country and everything that his leader had planned. He begged me to allow any country overtaken by his boss refuge in my home. _

_At first I was angry that Ludwig was allowing this to happen, but then I saw something else in him. He called me "Vash", and addressed me as his brother. He's scared, powerless. _

_I told him that I would provide safety for the countries caught in the upcoming war. He was so relieved, he cried again. I comforted him, and realized just how long it's been since Ludwig has been a child. The nation of Germany isn't even a century old and yet Ludwig has made himself into an industrial power. He's grown so much in such a short time. There's so much pressure on him, and he's let so many small things slip by that they've built up into one unstoppable disaster. _

_\- Vash_

The Europeans stare at Germany and Switzerland. The German lowers his head in shame.

**A/N: Friendly reminder that Germany is a century younger than America, having become a unified nation in 1871. By 1900 it was an industrial powerhouse. Twenty-nine years after the nation's formation it was a European powerhouse AND an empire (German Empire: 1871 - 1918). Keep that in mind. **


	18. Futile Efforts

**A/N: Warning: This chapter talks about the Holocaust and concentration camps. **

The German lowered his head in shame.

"I figured out what was coming when Gilbert was deported," Germany admits. "But I couldn't stop it. I tried but-"

"Nein, don't blame yourself like that," Prussia cuts his brother off firmly. "You did all that you could to stop him, short of killing him yourself."

"You're still very young by nation standards," Austria chimes in. "Like Vash said, you didn't recognize what was going on until it was too late, and you tried to stop it when you could."

"But it didn't matter!" Germany grits out, banging his fists on the table. "Nothing mattered because I was too late! Millions suffered because I was too blind to see! Nothing I did made a damn difference! I'm as much of a monster as he was!"

"Get your head out of your verdamnt arse Ludwig!" Switzerland demands, standing from his seat. "You missed the signs because you didn't know what to look for! You did what you could to fix it! And when Hitler went looking for the conquered nations you made sure they were safe with me! That makes you better than him!"

"But all of their people," Germany protests. "They all suffered, they died and it hurt the other nations."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt!" Hungary stands up as well, making her way over to Germany. "You suffered too! You are in no way a monster, not after what you did, what you went through, you hear me?!" She has angry tears in her eyes as she stares down the younger nation.

"Luddy, monsters wouldn't have done what you did. You're too compassionate to be a monster. Trust me, I've seen many, and they are not like you." Prussia puts his hands on Germany's shoulders, making his younger brother stare him directly in the eyes.

The German starts tearing up, decades of guilt being scrubbed away at by his family and their fierce reassurances. Prussia pulls him forward into an embrace, one that Hungary soon joins. With a dramatic sigh, Switzerland stands as well, making his way down the table. Austria and Liechtenstein are quick to copy, and soon Germany is surrounded by his four siblings and Hungary in a group hug.

After a few moments, they seem to remember hat they have an audience of numerous other nations and micronations. Switzerland and Austria return to their seats as if nothing had happened. Liechtenstein hugs Germany tightly again before rejoining her other brother at their seats. Hungary pauses, hesitant.

"I can stay here if you need, Ludwig," she promises.

"I'll be fine Eliza," he tries to reassure her.

"Roddy and I've got him, Lizzy," Prussia assures, putting and arm around Germany's shoulders. Hungary nods and returns to her seat, keeping an eye on Ludwig all the while.

"Germany..." France speaks ever so gently. "What happened during the war?"

"France, I really don't think-" Northeast of all people tries to tell the Frenchman to not pry, but he's silenced by Germany.

"It's fine Alfred," he uses the other's human name with a familiarity most nations haven't heard before, not even with Italy Veneziano. "I suppose this is as good a time as any to talk about it. That's what the Ancients want us to do, ja? Talk about these things?"

"You don't have to. The war was hard on all of us," England says with concern.

"Nein, I want to." Germany brushes the concern off. "Prussia was taken, deported to a camp in mid-1934 due to his albino status. My government kept the both of us ignorant, outright refusing us information and entry. I had spoken with the higher-ups several times, yet nothing was resolved and I couldn't reveal my nature to anyone with lower clearance. I knew things were wrong, but I was too late to stop them from happening."

Germany clenches his fists tightly, head hung low in shame, but he continued on.

"When Austria was annexed, I convinced him to go to Switzerland instead and pleaded with Vash to take in the rest of the nations. He held his promise. I couldn't stop Hitler directly so I helped my citizens that were fighting against him. I helped resistance groups with sabotage and I helped Jews escape into Soviet territory, Denmark, and Italy. In 1941 Hitler figured out what I had been doing. Not only was I sending the nations away, but I kept trying to undermine him. At first, he tried abusing me into submission."

Here, the German smiles ruefully. "But I had been dealing with constant pain the last few years, and would gladly bear some more if it would mean stopping him. I told Hitler as much. He imprisoned me, I was only allowed to leave for nation duties. I still met with resistance leaders though, and tried to help them. He must have found out, because in 1943 he had me deported. I was taken in my sleep. When I awoke, I was in Buchenwald."

"In late 1944 I was transported there," Prussia adds in. "I couldn't believe the situation we were in. We were both powerless and starved. Luddy looked like a walking corpse, more so than anyone else there."

"If I was human, I would have died long before Gilbert's group arrived," Germany confessed. "It was the Americans who liberated us."

"I almost didn't recognize them," Northeast admitted.

"Wait," Turkey says. "You liberated camps?"

"Well duh!" Northeast laughs his hero laugh. "It's a hero's job to save people!"

"Al's not too much of a combat person, believe it or not," Southeast speaks up. "The closest he's gotten is a bit of aerial combat during World War One."

"The Midwest twins on the other hand," Southwest picks up the sentence, pointing to Amber and Erie with a shudder. "They're demons with a weapon."

"Ja, Alfred was a drummer boy and an assistant field medic during most of his revolution," Prussia adds.

"My confrontation with England was the first time I held a gun outside of training," Northeast admits. "Anyway, I was a medic with the battalion that liberated Ludwig and Gilbert and as the only other nation, it was my job to nurse them back to health." Northeast looks very proud of himself.

"You did a wonderful job," Germany compliments, making the region blush lightly.

"Thanks dude!" Northeast tries to play it off with a thumbs-up.

**A/N: **

**Just in case anything I tried to get across was missed: Germany fucked up. He missed all the warning signs during Hitler's rise to power because he, like the majority of his citizens, were fooled by Hitler's charismatic nature and promises of German glory. But, once the reality of what was going on was made clear to him, Germany tried to do what he could to undermine Hitler without said boss catching on. So yes, Ludwig fucked up, but no, he is not fully to blame. **

**Also - I don't really see APH America as an army man (he wears a bomber jacket for god's sake.) I like the idea of him as a field medic with his whole saving-people thing.**


	19. The Third Break

A break is called, and Southwest, the Midwest twins, Romania, and Moldova all go to prepare supper.

Poland approaches Germany, fiddling with his uniform.

"I'm sorry-" both nations try to speak. Poland holds his hand out to shush the German.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't know about everything you did to try and like, stop your boss. Thanks for convincing Switzy to take us instead of letting us go through what you did. And like, sorry that you had to go through all that. If you like, need someone to like, talk to about that, I'd totally listen." The Pole is sincere in his apology and his offer, despite the way he talks.

"Thank you Poland," Germany says, taking in everything the cross-dressing nation had said. "And I'm sorry as well for being less than considerate about your own wartime plight. It should have been obvious that there was lingering damage from the war."

"Don't think too hard on it, we can work it out," Poland says optimistically. "Maybe you could join Al, Feli, and I the next time we work on cars."

"Ja, maybe," Germany offers Poland a small smile before the two go their separate ways. However, Germany isn't alone for very long before Northeast joins him.

"Hey Ludwig," the American greets with a tired smile.

"Hallo Alfred. You're doing better than this morning it seems."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been running on fumes lately," Northeast sits down in a chair.

"You work too much," Germany comments, sitting in the seat next to him.

"Says you," the other teases.

"I don't work myself to the point of exhaustion," Germany retorts with a raised eyebrow.

"I was making a joke," Northeast mutters.

"In all seriousness, you need to take care of yourself better. Delegate some work to your siblings," Germany suggests.

"They have their own regional issues to deal with, I don't want to put more pressure on them."

"And you don't? You take on national and regional work, something no one else does."

"I'll be fine, Ludwig," Northeast says firmly, ending the conversation.

The Italy brothers, Spain, France, Portugal, Turkey, Greece, Cyprus, Macedonia, and Egypt find themselves sitting in a cluster. They've somehow gotten started talking about life under Rome and their parents.

"Well I don't remember much of my maman," ("Mother" - French) France admits. "Rome took me away when I was young.

"Well Carthage killed nuestro madre," ("our mother" - Spanish) Spain recounts. "Then he took us in as servants."

"And then Rome killed Carthage and we lived with him," Portugal finishes.

"I knew my mother for a long time before her death. She didn't fade when Rome conquered our land." Egypt has a wistful look on his face as he remembers his mother. "She died under Roman rule though."

"Rome found me after my father faded with his empire," Macedonia says with a shrug.

"Well mom's situation was like Ancient Egypt's," Cyprus speaks. "She died under Roman rule."

"We didn't know her though," Greece comments sleepily.

"And Rome married them both," Turkey supplies.

"He did?" Egypt asks.

"Oh yeah. I remember when they both found out. The poor sod was kicked out of their villa for a week." Turkey shrugs with a smirk. "They faded at the end of the first century AD and Ancient Greece left you guys to your older brother Byzantium."

"Rome was devastated when they died. He started getting really clingy and never let West and Byzantine out of his sight. But, they both grew really fast and soon Byz had enough. He left Rome, became his own empire by taking half of Rome's." Portugal says.

"He spoke Greek just to piss his old man off, and he took Greece, Cyprus, Macedonia, Egypt and I with him," Turkey recalls.

"Ve~ where do we come in?" Veneziano asks.

"Western Rome found you two cuties just before Byzantine split in 476." Spain recalls. "Probably in 400. He left you both with Rome until the split, then took Romano."

"Rome and Germania killed each other in the early 700's, just before the rise of the Holy Roman Empire. No one knows what happened to Western Rome." France finishes as the Nordics and Germanics approach.

"The bastard left me with the rest of you before he faded," Romano comments. "That's all I remember about him."

"Kesesese are we talking about our parents?" Prussia asks, pulling up a chair.


	20. Talk of Colonies

"¡Sí!" Spain answers with a smile. "Want to join us?"

"FOOD'S READY!" The Midwest twins and Romania shout.

"How about we talk about it while we eat?" Liechtenstein suggests. The others agree and everyone goes to the kitchen to get food.

There's a wide array of Romanian, Moldovan, TexMex, and Midwestern food. Everyone seems to have a little bit of each as they go to sit down. From there, the conversation about parents is picked back up.

"So parents, right?" Hawaii speaks. "My dad was the Kingdom of Hawaii, and I was a poof child." A flash of regret is seen crossing Northeast's face at the mention of the past personification. The annexation of Hawaii had been illegal and while he was against it, he had no say in the matter.

"Mine would probably be Inuit and Russia I guess," Alaska says with a careless shrug. "I lived with Inuit for a while until Alfred found me."

"All of us except for Northeast were poof children," Southeast says. "I guess you could say that my 'parents' are nations in the West-Central region of Africa, Spain, and England based off of who settled my land."

"Why that part of Africa?" Moldova asks, confused.

"Well the South had a higher concentration of slaves than the North did, we were more agricultural. Most slaves brought to America were from the coast of the Western-Central region in Africa." Southeast explains. "Of course we don't have parents in the same way most nations do seeing as we represent those brought to America not the native-"

"Well going off of Malena's explanation," Southwest takes his turn speaking, interrupting his sister. "I guess mi padre would be España over there." ("my father", "Spain" - Spanish)

"Sí, pero I never found you. ¿Por que?" ("Yes, but" "Why?" - Spanish)

"I warned mis primos of los hombres blancos," ("my cousins", roughly: "the white men" - Spanish) Mexico says.

"Sí, so I fled up north. This was the late 1500s or early 1600s by the way. I met Malena who was hiding too. We met Alfred later that century." Southwest finishes his tale.

"We were French territory," Great Lakes says, referring to herself and Great Plains. "So I guess France would be considered our papa. We mostly hid with the Natives until we met the others in the mid-late 1700s."

"Well Sam and I went from Spanish, to French, to Mexican territory together before we met our siblings and became US territory." Rocky Mountains recalls.

"So ours would probably be Spain and France," Northwest concludes with a shrug.

"Wait I think we were Spanish too, remember?" Central Plains reminds her twin. "Just after Al and Malena's war for independence?"

"No, that was you, Rocky, and Southwest." Great Lakes argues.

"Oh yeah, you were American then."

"I was also British for a while in my Northern areas," Northeast recalls absently.

"They were a big jumble of territories for a few hundred years," Northeast summarizes, cutting his siblings off. "But they were mostly English, French, and Spanish. Since I'm not a poof child I guess nothing about me would have really changed."

"The only one of us other than Lils who didn't have an identity crisis for two hundred years," Southwest wipes away a fake tear with mock pride.

"I didn't have one," Alaska speaks up. "I was Native, then Russian, then American."

"I call bull on that Mr. 'I accidentally spoke Inuit for five months and cried'," Northeast argues.

"What was I supposed to do? It was five months and the only person I could communicate with was Inuit himself!" Alaska argues back.

"Anyway," Canada cuts in. "I consider France and Norway my parents." The unsaid 'now that I remember Norway' hangs in the air awkwardly until someone else speaks up.

"Not England?" Luxembourg asks. "Weren't you a British colony too?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't consider him a parent. Not really." Canada admits. "He took me to Alfred's place and left us alone for ten months."

"He what?!" Finland exclaims, him and Norway standing from their seats, anger radiating off of them.

"It wasn't a big deal, Ïsa," Northeast says, "He'd sometimes leave us alone for a few years at a time."

"How long did he leave you alone for?" Norway asks angrily.

"What?" Canada and Northeast ask, confused at the question but also not expecting the anger in his reaction.

"What was the longest time he left you alone for?" Finland asks, picking up on his friend's track of mind.

"I dunno, ten years, maybe fifteen before the revolution? Why?" Northeast asks.

"That's a long time to be left alone," Sweden comments, a dark undercurrent in his voice as he glares at England.

"Aiya!" China exclaims. "I knew Opium left you alone, but for that long? Did he do that to any of his other colonies?"

Around the room, several other hands raised, all ex-colonies of England's. Australia, New Zeland, Egypt, Cyprus, Canada, and Southeast all have their hands raised. Well Southeast is making a back-and-forth wobbling motion with her hand as she wasn't technically under England since he never found her.

"Our cousins in South and Central America that were under England were left alone for a few years at a time too." Mexico states, vouching for those who aren't present.

"So were the other African nations," Egypt contributes.

"And Ionian Islands," Cyprus adds.

"You left your colonies, your children alone for years at a time!" Finland rages at the guilty Englishman.

"And what about you? You and Sweden left Alfred alone!" England retorts, standing as well.

"Not willingly! We left him with Netherlands after we were forced to go back to Sweden!" Finland replies.

"Had to be dragged kicking and screaming back to the ship," Netherlands confirms.

"Yet you willingly left your children and colonies alone," Norway seethes.

"I doubt any of the other past empires were much better. Not to mention your mother, she was a Viking. Were you not left alone as a child?" England retorts.

"Don't say a thing against our mom!" Denmark shouts, standing. "If she couldn't take us with her, we travelled with our dad! She took us with her to explore new places!"

"You mean you stowed away on her ship," Norway mutters.

"Shush," Denmark waves his brother off.

"Mor's pojke," ("Mother's boy"- Swedish) Sweden mutters.

"Far's pojke," ("father's boy" - Swedish) Denmark mocks.

"Leave behind my precious colonies?!" Spain exclaims at England's insinuation against him and other ex-empires while the Nordic brothers tease each other. "Never! I took my little Latin Americans with me when I travelled back home!"

"He left for fifteen years and returned with two dozen little colonies. Half of them called him 'papá' already." Austria comments with exasperation.

"You were a wonderful madre!" Mexico calls cheekily.

"Just because you're independent doesn't mean I won't discipline you," the Austrian threatens. The other North Americans except for Southwest and Rocky Mountains laugh as Mexico slumps in his seat.

"You don't get it, Señor Austria is terrifying," Mexico bemoans. "Where do you think I got the idea to use la chancla from?" ("the sandal" - Spanish. Side note: be very afraid of la chancla.) This silences the laughing North Americans, who look at Austria with newfound fear and respect.

"Anyway, I would never leave my colonies alone! We'd go back and visit their countries every decade." Spain says, before grinning. "Sometimes Roderich would come too!"

"I did something similar to Antonio," France speaks up after being mostly silent. "I'd take them with me on some of my voyages and took them to visit their countries and live in mine."

"You call our mor a bad parent, but it seems that you were the worst." Denmark finishes the argument proudly. With a frustrated huff, England sits down silent. There's a long silence in the room before it's broken by Prussia.

**A/N: yes I did write this just to tear in to England's (likely) shitty parenting, advertise the side stories for the Worldwide Series, and leave Easter eggs for future plot points how did you know?**

**Anyway, for anecdotes on Canada's life as Vinland with Norway, read Violet Eyes, Violent Lies. (The violent part is because of broken promises btw.) For Northeast's life as New Sweden, read Nya, Niew, New. For stories of Spain and the little Latin Americans, read Letters Across the Ocean (which as of right now, is not completed, unlike the previous two which are. Writer's block is a bitch). **


	21. To Be Reincarnated

**A/N: Causes A Lot Of Problems. **

There's a long silence in the room before it's broken by Prussia.

"I was vati and mutti's first child!" Prussia declares proudly. "I lived as Old Prussia with Mutti before the other Baltics were born. Then, I became the Teutonic Knights! I lived with Vati then."

"Most of us were born much earlier than our countries were founded." Austria comments the obvious. "We mostly lived with our Vater as he travelled with his tribes."

"Prussia once burnt down 32 homes in a year," Switzerland recalls.

"I wanted to help while Vati was gone during the day and Roddy was too small to cook!" Prussia defends himself.

"Yet you left me, the sickly one, to put out the fires," Austria retorts dryly.

"Only while I made sure Otto and Lili were okay!" Several of the nations coo at Prussia's older-brother tendencies.

"Lili was born the last out of those of us born during Vater's life," Switzerland remembers.

"Ja, and Ludwig was born in ... Wait, when was Ludwig born?" Liechtenstein asks.

"He just kind of appeared," Prussia answers. "In the late 1800s, maybe the 1850s or so before the German states unified. He grew fast and was already a teen when his country became official."

"1850?" Germany asks. "Are you sure? I remember things that seem to be from before then..."

"How much earlier?" Austria asks. Germany shuts his eyes as he tries to remember.

"I don't know. They're fuzzy, but there was a girl in a green maid dress, a white bear, a mud-brick house, and a lot of blood." He opens his eyes to see his siblings and the old wards of Rome staring at him in shock. "Was?" (German: "What?")

With a bright flash, Germania appears in the room, standing beside the table. There's concern on his face as he studies Germany for a moment before realization comes across him. "Yes... it must be," he says to himself finally.

"Vati, does this mean...?" Prussia doesn't even question the appearance of his father, wanting answers.

"Otto appeared in the afterlife for a period of time and then disappeared," Germania speaks. "Its possible that, since he would be personifying roughly the same area, Ludwig is a reincarnation of Otto. However, it's unclear seeing as he's a 'poof' child."

Silence.

Then, a gunshot, and a bullet flying past Germany's head and into the wall behind him, making several nations jump and shout in surprise.

"If you weren't my brother, I would have shot you," Switzerland says.

"Wow, tough love," Molossia mutters, earning an elbow to the side from Talossa.

"Why?" Germany asks, staring wide-eyed at his older brother.

"Ve~ Vash please don't," North Italy seems to appear at Switzerland's side. "You can't blame him for what happened."

"You mean when his men almost killed you, or when you spent decades grieving his death?" Switzerland nearly growls, much to the confusion of his German brother. The normally bubbly Veneziano frowns.

"Both. Otto didn't have control over either of those, you know this." Northern Italy stresses the name. "He might not even be Otto." His open eyes narrow and his frown deepens as he studied Switzerland's face. "Wait... Vash, are you angry at him? For that?"

Switzerland lowers his pistol, but grips it tightly. The rest of the nations, including Germania, are simply remaining still, watching to see what the Swiss will do.

"Ve~ I may have loved Holy Rome once upon a time, but times have changed Vash. He's still Germany. He didn't do what Otto did-"

"But he still hurt you," Switzerland grounds out. "As Germany and Holy Rome. And... and I let him," he says, hand trembling slightly.

"Vash you can't always protect me, I'm my own nation, with my own military." North Italy's face softens as he reaches out to grasp the other's arm. "You don't have to protect me fratello."

Veneziano hugs Switzerland tightly, a hug that the Swiss man returns. Once the two separate, Switzerland locks eyes with and nods at Germany, an action the other awkwardly returned.

"What the fuck just happened?" Molossia asks into the tense silence. This earns him an elbow from Talossa next to him

"I think Switzerland went Big Brother mode on Germany for Italy," Conch Republic replies with a vacant expression and a stunned voice.

"But why?" Talossa asks to no one in particular.

"Oui, that would be nice to know," France agrees, a few feet away from the two micronations.

"Ve~ Switzerland protected me when I was small," Veneziano says, as if it explained everything.

"Big Brother has a habit of adopting siblings from nations he thinks need his help," Liechtenstein explains a bit more with a small giggle. After this revelation, Switzerland leaves the room, likely intending to blow off some steam.

"Well..." Belgium says with a small laugh. "That was certainly interesting."

With that, all tension in the room breaks. Germania says goodbye to his children and grandchildren and leaves. After this, everyone begins to go to their bedrooms for the night.

**A/N: some of y'all thought it was going to be SwissIta. (Granted at one point it was going to be.) Nope! I've got different ideas for those two! **


	22. AN

Hey! So this book is going to be on a bit of a hiatus while I do several things:

1) Juggle my swim team and work schedules. They're not very intense and only work a few hours a week (I teach swim lessons), but my schedule is changing.

2) Work on other stories in the Worldwide Series to build more background

3) Work on fics from last year like Cultural Politics

4) Rewrite some of the pre-written chapter I had for this fic. I don't like how most of them were, so I'm going to rewrite them

5) Work on at least planning and maybe writing two unpublished fics that have assaulted me with plot bunnies. They're not part of Worldwide Series.


	23. Announcement: REWRITE

So, long story short; Worldwide Secrets hasn't been going the way I wanted it to go. Reading back, it just seems to bland, like I'm just telling you guys the story instead of showing it to you. I feel like I can do better, and seeing as I'm so unsatisfied with how Worldwide Secrets is currently, I know I can do better.

Part of the reason I made Worldwide Secrets into Worldwide Series is because I'm so unsatisfied and because I know that I can do better. When I wrote those, I felt better about them than I did about Worldwide Secrets.

So, I'm rewriting Worldwide Secrets. I'm going to rewrite it almost from scratch, but keeping several of the key plot points (aka, things I made of was going to make into spin-off for Worldwide Series). I'm also going to be getting rid of the Series as I feel like it was just a way for me to cope with how inadequate the representation of those stories in Worldwide felt.

I'm rewriting Worldwide not just for me, but for you guys too. I want to give you guys a better reading experience than I have been. I feel, in part, that I've let you guys down too, because I know I can do better, and I want to show you that I can.

So I'm going to.

I will be keeping everything that's been published up until I feel that I've written enough of the rewrite. I'll also be under a bit of a radio silence for a while as far as publishing stories goes. You may see a new story or two pop up, as well as some updates of older stories, but I won't promise much. Additionally, I've applied to participate in the 2020 HetaBang created by Lluviadinoche, so you may see something from that posted on here as well.

(The HetaBang will be a top priority for me once it gets into full swing because I'll be working with another person and I don't want to let anyone down. For more info, check out Lluviadinoche on Tumblr or Instagram.)

So yeah... In conclusion: I feel really crappy regarding how this story has been going, so I'm rewriting it. There's probably going to be some radio silence on my end.


	24. FINAL

The rewrite is up, and is under the name Worldwide Secrets - The Rewrite! (Because I'm unimaginative.)


End file.
